A storage system is a computer that provides storage service relating to the organization of information on writable persistent storage devices, such as memories, tapes or disks. The storage system is commonly deployed within a storage area network (SAN) or a network attached storage (NAS) environment. When used within a NAS environment, the storage system may be embodied as a file server including an operating system that implements a file system to logically organize the information as a hierarchical structure of directories and files on, e.g. the disks. Each “on-disk” file may be implemented as a set of data structures, e.g., disk blocks, configured to store information, such as the actual data for the file. A directory, on the other hand, may be implemented as a specially formatted file in which information about other files and directories are stored.
The file server, or filer, may be further configured to operate according to a client/server model of information delivery to thereby allow many client systems (clients) to access shared resources, such as files, stored on the filer. Sharing of files is a hallmark of a NAS system, which is enabled because of its semantic level of access to files and file systems. Storage of information on a NAS system is typically deployed over a computer network comprising a geographically distributed collection of interconnected communication links, such as Ethernet, that allow clients to remotely access the information (files) on the filer. The clients typically communicate with the filer by exchanging discrete frames or packets of data according to pre-defined protocols, such as the Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP).
In the client/server model, the client may comprise an application executing on a computer that “connects” to the filer over a computer network, such as a point-to-point link, shared local area network, wide area network or virtual private network implemented over a public network, such as the Internet. NAS systems generally utilize file-based access protocols; therefore, each client may request the services of the filer by issuing file system protocol messages (in the form of packets) to the file system over the network identifying one or more files to be accessed without regard to specific locations, e.g., blocks, in which the data are stored on disk. By supporting a plurality of file system protocols, such as the conventional Common Internet File System (CIFS), the Network File System (NFS) and the Direct Access File System (DAFS) protocols, the utility of the filer may be enhanced for networking clients.
A SAN is a high-speed network that enables establishment of direct connections between a storage system and its storage devices. The SAN may thus be viewed as an extension to a storage bus and, as such, an operating system of the storage system enables access to stored information using block-based access protocols over the “extended bus”. In this context, the extended bus is typically embodied as Fibre Channel (FC) or Ethernet media adapted to operate with block access protocols, such as Small Computer Systems Interface (SCSI) protocol encapsulation over FC or TCP/IP/Ethernet.
A common type of file system is a “write in-place” file system, an example of which is the conventional Berkeley fast file system. In a write in-place file system, the locations of the data structures, such as inodes and data blocks, on disk are typically fixed. An inode is a data structure used to store information, such as metadata, about a file, whereas the data blocks are structures used to store the actual data for the file. The information contained in an inode may include, e.g., ownership of the file, access permission for the file, size of the file, file type and references to locations on disk of the data blocks for the file. The references to the locations of the file data are provided by pointers, which may further reference indirect blocks that, in turn, reference the data blocks, depending upon the quantity of data in the file. Changes to the inodes and data blocks are made “in-place” in accordance with the write in-place file system. If an update to a file extends the quantity of data for the file, an additional data block is allocated and the appropriate inode is updated to reference that data block.
Another type of file system is a write-anywhere file system that does not overwrite data on disks. If a data block on disk is retrieved (read) from disk into memory and “dirtied” with new data, the data block is stored (written) to a new location on disk to thereby optimize write performance. A write-anywhere file system may initially assume an optimal layout such that the data is substantially contiguously arranged on disks. The optimal disk layout results in efficient access operations, particularly for sequential read operations, directed to the disks. A particular example of a write-anywhere file system that is configured to operate on a storage appliance is the Write Anywhere File Layout (WAFL™) file system available from Network Appliance, Inc. of Sunnyvale, Calif. The WAFL file system is implemented within a microkernel as part of the overall protocol stack of the filer and associated disk storage. This microkernel is supplied as part of Network Appliance's Data ONTAP™ storage operating system, residing on the filer, that processes file-service requests from network-attached clients.
As used herein, the term “storage operating system” generally refers to the computer-executable code operable on a storage system that manages data access and may, in case of a filer, implement file system semantics, such as the Data ONTAP™ storage operating system. The storage operating system can also be implemented as an application program operating over a general-purpose operating system, such as UNIX® or Windows NT®, or as a general-purpose operating system with configurable functionality, which is configured for storage applications as described herein.
Disk storage is typically implemented as one or more storage “volumes” that comprise physical storage disks, defining an overall logical arrangement of storage space. Currently available storage system (filer) implementations can serve a large number of discrete volumes (150 or more, for example). Each volume is associated with its own file system and, for purposes hereof, volume and file system shall generally be used synonymously. The disks within a volume are typically organized as one or more groups of Redundant Array of Independent (or Inexpensive) Disks (RAID). RAID implementations enhance the reliability/integrity of data storage through the writing of data “stripes” across a given number of physical disks in the RAID group, and the appropriate storing of parity information with respect to the striped data. In the example of a WAFL-based file system, a RAID 4 implementation is advantageously employed. This implementation specifically entails the striping of data across a group of disks, and separate parity storing within a selected disk of the RAID group. As described herein, a volume typically comprises at least one data disk and one associated parity disk (or possibly data/parity partitions in a single disk) arranged according to a RAID 4, or equivalent high-reliability, implementation.
A consistency point (CP) is a wholly consistent and up-to-date version of the file system that is typically written to disk or to other persistent storage media. In a system utilizing CPs, a CP of the file system is generated typically at regular time intervals. Thus, in the event of an error condition, only information written to files after the last CP occurred are lost or corrupted. If a journaling file system is utilized where write operations are “logged” (stored) before being committed to disk, the stored operations can be replayed to restore the file system “up to date” after a crash other error condition. In the example of a WAFL-based journaling file system, these CPs ensure that no information is lost in the event of a storage system crash or other error condition. CPs are further described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,292, entitled METHOD FOR MAINTAINING CONSISTENT STATES OF A FILE SYSTEM AND FOR CREATING USER-ACCESSIBLE READ-ONLY COPIES OF A FILE SYSTEM, by David Hitz, et al., which is hereby incorporated by reference.
In a CP-based file system, the on-disk copy of the file system is usually slightly “out of date” compared to the instantaneous state of the file system that is stored in a memory of the storage system. During the write allocation phase of a CP, the file system identifies all information that must appear in the CP and writes it to disk. Once this write operation completes, the on-disk copy of the file system reflects the state of the file system as of the CP. However, the time required to identify the information that must be written to disk in a given CP and to perform the actual write operation typically takes much longer than the time required for an individual file system operation to complete. Thus, a file system utilizing CPs typically halts or otherwise suspends write operations during the time required to perform write allocation during the CP. Under heavy loads involving large files, this time may be on the order of tens of seconds, which seriously impedes access latency for clients of the storage system. For example, a client will not receive an acknowledgement of a write request until such time as the CP has completed, thus causing some application programs executing on the client to generate error messages or suffer failures due to timeout conditions.
Additionally, system performance may be impaired due to increased latency resulting from a large number of incoming write operations that may be queued and suspended while the CP write allocation operation is performed. A database that issues many write operations to modify a file: is an example of a system that may suffer reduced performance because of the increased latency. A solution to this problem is to allow execution of write operations during an ongoing CP. However, such a solution requires that the storage system be able to identify and differentiate incoming information (i.e., write data and metadata) associated with both the modified file and the CP that the information is related thereto. For example, if a file is currently undergoing write allocation and an incoming write operation is received, the storage system must separate and differentiate the incoming information from the information currently being write allocated. If the storage system fails to differentiate properly between the two types of information, the file system, and more specifically, the file undergoing write allocation, may lose consistency and coherency, with an accompanying loss of information or an inability to access the stored information.